This study employs a comparative experimental design to evaluate the effectiveness of four short-term counseling approaches in helping mastectomy patients cope with the psychosocial problems brought on by the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Each approach addresses a major coping task facing the cancer patient. The Individual Psychodynamic approach addresses the symbolic meanings triggered by the diagnosis of a life-threatening disease, the loss of a breast and other physical changes. The mode of intervention will be focused interpretations around a single important psychological theme which has emerged as a result of the cancer. The Group approach will address feelings of isolation and stigma known to accompany diagnosis of cancer, using the commonality of the diagnosis as a basis for affiliation and sharing common experiences, mutual identification, comparison of life circumstances, and other processes which have been identified as powerful therapeutic mechanisms in self-help group and professionally-led psychotherapy groups. The Lecture approach will address the feelings of helplessness and loss of control over one's circumstances, by providing factual information about the physical condition and suggesting solutions to problems in day-to-day living. The Relaxation condition will teach a technique for reducing general body tensions in order to cope with the stresses of cancer and its treatment.